


Angels that Sleep

by Dragons4ever



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons4ever/pseuds/Dragons4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka’s brand of sexy was just ‘extra fuckin’ cute’, but it’s hard trying to be sexy for your extra cool Deathscythe husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels that Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This title is dumb but this is fluff I posted ages ago on tumblr so I decided to post here too. Enjoy.

It wasn’t often that Maka tried to be extraordinarily sexy for her husband. In Soul’s own words, Maka’s brand of sexy was just ‘extra fuckin’ cute’. Of course, that didn’t mean she couldn’t try.

So she found herself standing in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom, twisting and turning to see how this particular lingerie set suited her. It was made of sheer material, almost see-through, black and red with lace and bows. It reminded her of the Black Room, of pianos and black dressed and a certain pin-striped suit that always made her knees weak.

She hoped Soul would like it. She certainly did.

She didn’t really try for any make-up, just a little lip gloss, and then she was ready. All she had to do was wait for Soul to come back from his Deathscythe meeting with Kid and the others.

With that in mind, Maka turned the lights down low, and spread across the bed, head propped up by her hand in a pose, she hoped, that looked sexy. Hopefully, the meeting should be finishing right about now, and Soul would home in about ten minutes. Then the fun could begin.

* * *

 

Soul opened the door as quietly as he could. The Deathscythe meeting had dragged on longer than expected and it was pretty late. He wondered if Maka had waited up for him.

Peering down the hall, he saw the bedroom lights on and grin crawled across his face. It seemed his lovely wife  _had_  waited up for him.

He padded down the hall, pulling his tie loose from the strangle hold it had round his neck. He pushed open the bedroom door and saw Maka sprawled across the bed in a delightful set of lingerie he hadn’t seen yet, fast asleep. He smiled affectionately at her sleeping form as he walked closer to their bed, footsteps muffled by the carpet.

As much as he would have liked to have woken her up so he could take the sheer pieces of material that passed for underwear off her, she looked really cute asleep, almost like the nickname he teased her with occasionally; angel. And he was pretty beat too.

He shrugged out of his dress shirt and slacks, and climbed onto the bed after flicking off the lights, pulling the sheets up to cover them as he spooned behind her.

She grumbled groggily and turned to blink at him blearily.

"When did you get home, Soul?" she asked.

"Just now, sweetheart," He replied and pecked her lips softly. "Go back to sleep."

"But I got all dressed up for you," she whined through a yawn, and snuggled up to her husband’s chest anyway.

Soul chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer as their legs tangled together. “You can model it for me in the morning, babe, let’s just sleep now.”

Maka sighed and drifted back to sleep, barely registering the light kiss to the crown of her head before Soul followed her into the dreamworld.

* * *

 

Soul woke up the next morning to his wife eagerly shimmying down his boxers with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Good morning," Soul said in a voice deep with sleep and arousal.

"Morning," Maka chirped as she began to work on his morning wood.

Soul sighed and tried not to squirm under her excellent attentions. “I though you were gonna model for me.”

A particular twist of the wrist had him throwing his head back with a groan.

"I think it’d be better if you just took it off for me," Maka purred in reply.

Well, he couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
